


Day 22

by damnitscully



Series: 100 words, 100 Drabbles [22]
Category: Please Like Me (TV)
Genre: I really should learn character names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Words, 100 Drabbles</p><p>Tom wakes up after a rough night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 22

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaireWhitmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireWhitmore/gifts).



Tom nuzzled into the soft hair in front of him, relaxing into the well worn couch cushions. He opened his eyes but closed them quickly after sunlight hit him over the brunette and tried to block the feeling of a disgustingly painful hangover. He heard a confused groan come from Claire. Tom wound his arm around the waist his arm was currently resting on. He smiled as he felt a hand tangle their fingers together, pulling at Tom to roll over. Lips brushed at his and Tom opened his eyes to see a very shocked and equally disturbed-

"Geoffrey?"

"Tom?"


End file.
